Here Without You
by Rave14
Summary: Batman finally realizes his love for Wonder Woman buts its far too late...


I watched her hit the ground, and I heard her scream of pain echoing. Her beautiful black hair lay around her body, which was covered in blood. I walked over to her slowly, as if in a dream. That's what it had to be…a nightmare. I dropped to my knees beside her and stared. I couldn't get words out of my mouth, the great Batman was speechless. I allowed my hand to go toward her to touch her ice cold face. I took of my gloves and traced her lips with my index finger. They didn't part, and there was no air coming out of them. She was gone…I continued to stare and my hand went up to her hair, touching her glorious curls. They were coated in dry blood, and there was a giant gash on her forehead. I traced it, and was crushed when I didn't hear her wince.

Watching her endure pain was a bad thing, but I would give anything to hear her wince now…just to know that she was alive. That her heart was still beating…Slowly the rest of the league members walked over to her. They didn't say a thing as I sat there watching her lifeless body. I should have been by her side, it should be my body laying on the ground, not hers. Never seeing her blue eyes sparkle with excitement, to hear her joy filled voice, to watch her, strong and confident battling against another enemy. To spar with her like I had promised with her after this mission.

But now…all the promises I had made couldn't be kept. I had always expected I was to go first, my recklessness and not caring for myself, I thought would always lead to my demise. I never expected her, the beautiful and strong creature she was to go. I could still hear her laugh in her plane on the way to this fight, her confidence that we would win. Clark sat beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Bruce we have to move her, she can't stay here. I know it's hard but…" "Go ahead" I whispered and stood up. I couldn't bear to see her like this…

One week later…

I was dressed in a black tuxedo, ready for Diana's burial. I made my way into the church. The gathering was only for Justice League friends, her Amazon friends, and of course her mother. I sat down in the front row as people went toward the small stand and began their speeches about Diana. I didn't have a speech, I didn't need one. I knew exactly what I was going to say, or rather how I would describe her departing from this world. Wally walked up the stairs and stood in front of the podium. Before he could utter a word he sobbed into the microphone. Shayera put an arm around Wally "It's alright." She whispered and stroked his hair.

"W-Wondy will always be remembered. She was one of my closest friends and would not have hesitated to protect us, and as she you can see-" He sobbed again, "She did lose her life trying to protect us. She was noble, kind, and beautiful and no one, no one will ever be able to replace her." Shayera moved to the microphone. "Diana and I had a rough few years after my people attacked the earth, and I betrayed the justice league…She and I didn't see eye to eye most of the time, but after we both faced hell together, literally it became better. Slowly we grew closer together and we started to become best friends…I wish I'd only had more time to spend with her…" Tears flowed down Shayera's eyes and Wally and her walked back down to their seats.

It was my turn…

I stood up and made my way up the stairs. I stood in front of the podium and looked at my co-workers, my friends, and then I allowed myself to look at Diana. She was dressed in a white dress, that made her look paler then she was, but all the more beautiful, even in death. "D-Diana" I sobbed her name and for a second I was surprised, to hear my sobbing after so long. Most of the people sitting down stared at me wide eyed, they were just as surprised to hear me crying as I was…

"Diana was special, and I don't mean just because of her super powers. But she was a special person. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and fight for the things she believed in. Every single person on the tower was friends with her, and if you ever got into a fight with her you just couldn't stay mad…Her beauty and her passion about the simple things in life, astounded people to no end…it astounded me to no end. She was the only person I would really let in to an extent she knew things about me that even my closest friends don't know, even thing's that I didn't know about myself. After the incident with Circe I was afraid. I was afraid to pursue her, or to spend time with her. Because the moment I blindly and without any clues rushed to find her, I realized that I loved her-" My voice broke and people gasped.

" I denied it so many times and tried to ignore the feelings I had for her. But every time she'd get herself into a troubled situation or was a few strides away from death I panicked, I would have given anything, I would have given all of my riches, possessions, and even my life as long as she would still be here walking, talking, and laughing beside me. She could light up a room with a single glance, and she made me fall in love all over again every time I heard her laugh. I wish I could have only admitted to her the way I felt, and maybe just maybe we could have been happy. But all of that is now too late as always I am too late." I walked away slowly, from the room, and from the church. I went into the limo and leaned back against the seat. "Home please" I whispered and closed my eyes.

I woke up in my manor, in my bedroom. I stood up and walked downstairs toward the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of wine and opened it. I didn't bother getting a glass I drank the sweet liquid out of the bottle. Maybe this would help me forget Diana or at least numb her painful memory. After the fourth bottle I slumped against the cupboard. "D-Diana" everything was spinning and for a moment her face was near mine, it must be an illusion. "Bruce come with me" she held out her hand and I took it. "I-I love you" I whispered as everything turned black and I floated her hand still firmly in mine…


End file.
